


Got Milk?

by AvengersShip



Category: Naruto
Genre: But it's late and I'm tired, Freeform, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersShip/pseuds/AvengersShip
Summary: Metal got hungry and thought he got his lunch





	Got Milk?

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if this sort of thing was written before?  
> I wish I could read it, honestly I feel so deprived of GaaLee/LeeGaa content sometimes ; w ;

The sight is a blessing, even camera worthy that is quickly shot despite the sharp death defying glare shot at Lee as he grinned at the once ruthless Sand Nin lying on the floor with his barely two year old son crawling on his stomach, taking his shirt with him to expose more of the creamy skin. Gaara lie still, unable to move the child in fear of hurting him but Lee knew his friend would not do anything of this sort. He loved Metal like a son!

 

The kid was fighting with his robes as his shirt continues to ride upwards with each shove of his tiny hands. He must think the Kazekage's robes were eating him, since they were still strangely large on the man despite hitting another growth spurt over the years. The white little lump under the robes shook viciously and Lee held a snicker as the forward momentum of another strong shove gave more of a view to Gaara's flat stomach. 

 

Then Gaara inhales sharply, black-ringed eyes going wide completely revealing bluish green orbs. Lee didn't think it would get more odd than seeing the man look shocked but soon his cheeks grew pink and continues to darken as he twitched and brought his hands up to the squirming lump now resting near his chest area, but they hover over it, fingers twitching, hesitating. His cheeks are now a deep red and Lee raises a thick black eyebrow. 

 

His breath exhales into a whimper and Lee is suddenly on alert, rushing to his friend's side as he continues to struggle with forming words to his predicament. The small lump shifts and Gaara's eyes snap shut as he grunts, almost like he's in pain. Lee grabs one side of the robe and yanks it up. The sight is... if he could say it without it looking so out of place, well, amusing?

 

Metal had a ferocious appetite and needs his bottle every three hours. Lee is sure to be on top of bottle feeding him and is almost always ready with a bottle to give him. The almost part are the rare times Lee forgets to feed him or, in this case, gets distracted, by Gaara. It's no secret he has had a crush on the man for a while, since they were young, but it was inevitable since the people of Suna were not fond of the Leaf Village, not even after the Great Ninja War. Old wounds don't heal as fast for them. 

 

"Lee...," Lee snaps out of his thoughts. He glances down at the flustered man, "M-make him... s-stop!" 

 

"O-Of course! I will, sorry! Come now, Metal, time for your lunch." He takes a hold of his son. Metal latched on, "Come now, Gaara-sama has no formula, let go this instant." His stern voice causes Metal to finally let go. Gaara sighs with relief.

 

They don't speak for a while as Metal happyily suckles on his bottle. That was the only thing to distract them from the awkward scene two minutes ago. 

 

Then Lee had a thought, "Your nipples are the same shade as your sand!" 

 

The sand snatched Metal from Lee's arms but it was ever so gentle with him and continued to let him feed contently while Lee yelped as he struggles to dodge oncoming lumps of Sand being shot at him only to be chased out of the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was okay, it was a late night one-shot after all~


End file.
